Jealousy suits you
by ANJELL4evr
Summary: Previously called Bomb Girls Rulez... Just a quick oneshot about the relationship of Lorna and Marco... Without all the drama! P.s: Perfection SuckZ! If you read this story, you'll know what I mean, Lol


Hi everybody! I'm just letting you all know, I started a new forum called Bomb Girls Rulez! It's where all bomb girls fans can get together and talk, ask questions, request stories, roleplay or just about anything. So this is my way of getting the word out to all of you! We really need more love for this Tv series. It's so amazing, I'm a new fan of this show and I am already in love with all the characters, especially Lorna and Marco (I ship them SO hard!) I can't wait for the next episode... But we really need more fanart and fanfiction...

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Bomb Girls!**

**EDIT: **I had to write a story with this because someone who calls himself Mr. Perfectionist and he is a moderator of a forum called Eliminator, threatened to report me if I didn't remove this and after deleting it I realised that he is not one of the site operators So why should I let them have their way when all they do is go around harassing people, right? And here's the story that I just randomly came up with out of all my frustration and anger!

* * *

"Lorna, how are you this fine morning?", He walked up, grinning.

"Try not to look too happy, Mr. Moretti", She managed to hide her smile from him as she walked away, but he knew that she was smiling, all the same.

Lorna Corbett was the one woman that always managed to get him all hot and bothered, in the good way and the bad. Sometimes he would pull one of the factory girls aside and lean in just a little too close or laugh just a little too much, knowing that Lorna would walk by with a,"Get back to work", and a slight frown on her face. It took everything in him not to kiss that frown away right then and there.

As she walked by a corner, she was suddenly pulled into a very solid chest. She knew without even looking up that it was him. "Marco". He kissed his way down her jaw line and then started to work on her neck. After a few moments she pulled away slightly, "I don't have time for this", She tried to regain her composure and pushed him away from her.

"C'mon Lorna, Make time", he whispered in a husky voice. He leaned forward to kiss her, but she put her hand up to stop him.

"Why don't you go ask that other girl to 'make time', I'm sure she'd be willing", She spoke with bitterness.

He chuckled and smirked at the woman in front of him. "Why Lorna, If I didn't know better, I'd say someone seems to be jealous" She felt a blush spread across her cheeks as she looked back at him.

"Ha, you think i'm jealous of that... that... kid?" She looked at him crossly, trying not to let her anger show.

He laughed at that. "Exactly, she's just a kid, no reason for you to be jealous at all", he spoke warmly as he put his arms around her once again.

"Well you didn't... look at her like she was a kid", she gave a small pout, not even realising it until his lips were crashing down on hers. It took her a second to register what was happening and when she did, she struggled to break the kiss. After a few moments though, she realized it was a futile effort and she kissed him back, just as passionately.

She couldn't help herself. What was this strange power he held over her? It was like a magnet, some invisible force, constantly pulling them towards each other.

They finally broke the kiss, both needing air.

"Sometimes you can be a real jerk", she whispered in his ear.

"I know", he smirked against her skin as he kissed her forehead and held her close.

* * *

"Oh, Betty, have you seen Mrs. Corbett anywhere? I can't find her.", Kate said as she walked up to the blonde.

"No I haven't seen her in awhile. Strange, I was just looking for Marco and I can't find him either."

The two girls looked at each other for a minute and then shrugged.

* * *

Ok, I'm finished! I'm so excited that I'm the first one to write a Lorna/Marco story on Fanfiction! This is just a one-shot, but please let me know what you think, I'd love to write more fanfiction for this pairing and of course, I had to add my second favorite pairing from this show, in some form(Betty and Kate). I hope you all like it, I literally just came up with it off the top of my head. Surprisingly, Anger really gets the creative juices flowing, hahaha~ Peace out!


End file.
